The New Student of Mobian High
by RustyWolf
Summary: (AU) Sonic just transferred to Mobian High, having two roommates is not worse but he needs to face his problems and overcome obstacles to survive high school! Read on as Sonic experience the life of what its like to be in Mobian High. Sonic's POV and Everyone else's POV. Rated T for language. *SONAMY*
1. Introductions

**Hey guys, Rusty here, and this is my first story here in . And this is my FIRST SonAmy Story.**

**Couples:  
SonicXAmy  
OCXOC  
KnuclesXRouge  
TailsXCosmo  
SilverXBlaze**

**So let's read! And this is only the introductions. :D**

* * *

This is it. I'm now in high school, my parents gave me an apartment, with two roommates, and enrolled to the most popular school in town, Mobian High! Heck, I'm getting excited.

So let's check if all of my things are here….  
Laptop – check  
Smartphone – check  
Earphones – check  
Clothes – check  
Video Games – check  
Important things – check

Yep. All of those are here, now it's time to leave!

* * *

"Be careful, okay?" Mom was there, a bit worried for me, heck, I wanna cry.

"Yes, mom. Don't worry! I'll visit you anytime. Okay, Mom?" I hugged her tightly. This is the last time I'm gonna see her.

"Call us, okay?"

"Yes, Mom." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

If you guys don't know, I'm a momma's boy.

"Bye Mom!" I said, waved goodbye, and entered the car.

As the house was getting farther and farther away, I got too sad. I'm really gonna miss my mom.

After a while, we arrived at the building where I am going to live.

ITS FREAKING HUGE!

"Well, Sonic? Here we are." Said my Dad while getting my box.

"Call your mom, okay?" He said.

"Yes, Dad. Take care, Alright?" I said.

"My son, you should be the one to take care." He patted me at the back.

I laughed.

"Yes, Dad."

He then went towards his car and left.

I sighed.

'Well… Here we go.'

* * *

Let's see….. The room number was 214. Guess it's here.

I chuckled.

As I was about to knock, the door burst open, Revealing a White Hedgehog with violet eyes.

"So… you're our new roommate." He said.

"Y…Yeah. Pleased to meet you." I said. This is awkward.

"Come in!'' He said in a cheerful manner.

"Name's Retsuz, by the way." He introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Sonic" I said, grinning.

"HEY TAILS! OUR NEW ROOMMATES HERE!"

Well… The apartment's nice. It's covered in blue wallpaper, probably because they like blue, but it pretty much brighten up the mood, a pretty nice kitchen, and a BIG LIVING ROOM, with a large TV. And of course, with gaming consoles, I have a feeling we will be great friends.

"Yeah, we will!" Retsuz suddenly said.

I got shocked. Did he just read my mind?

"Umm…. H-how did you know?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"I'm a mind reader." He gave me a thumbs up, grinning at me.

"That's kinda…. Nice. I guess-" Our conversation got interrupted when we heard an explosion.

"Another failed experiment." He sighed.

Surely this Tails is a Scientist or an Inventor.

"Come on, Sonic!"

We rushed towards a room that says 'DO NOT ENTER', he opened the door and there he was….

The fox was covered in smoke, holding something then looked at us.

There was silence for a moment, until Retsuz spoke up.

"Lemme guess…. A device that has a map of the school and acts like a radar and can register your friends, huh?"

"Yeah…. And then I messed up." The fox said.

That's kind of a nice invention, to be honest. But it's like Tails is gonna burn the building down!

And then I realized that the fox was staring at me.

"Umm… Hi."

"Sorry, err"

"Sonic" I said.

"Sonic… I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower by the by." He finished.

I grinned.

"Just call me Tails." He grinned and continued working on his failed invention.

"Now that we're finished with the introductions, I'll lead you to our room." Retsuz said, giving me a signal to follow him.

He opened the door leading us to our room. The room's full of blueprints of some sort. A violin properly placed on the corner, and a desktop on the room, with grey wallpaper.

"Sorry about those blueprints. Tails really has A LOT of inventions that he wants to build on his mind. But even he's like that, he has a cool person." He told me.

"That's your bed." He said, pointing the blue bed.

I walked towards it and put my box to the floor, ready to fix my things.

"And if you're finished, you can come and play with me, we have a COD Match!" He said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Sure!"

And so he left the room. I grinned and opened the box to organize.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot! I'm gonna call mom."

I reached over to get my iPhone and went to my contacts.

After four rings Mom picked up.

'_Sweetie?'_

"Mom, I'm now here. How are you?"

'_I'm fine, Sonic. How's your stay there? Met your roommates?'_

"Yes, Mom. They're great!"

'_That's great. Anyways, Sonic, I've sent you some allowance for you, please get it alright?"_

"Yes, Mom. I gotta go. I have some stuff to do."

'_Goodbye, Sweetie.'_

"Bye, Mom."

* * *

I placed my phone on the bedside and proceeded to fix my things.

I went towards the living room and saw Retsuz playing Call Of Duty.

I kept watching him, and he's surprisingly good at it. Shooting them through the head, throwing grenades at the right time, and then he got the 'FINAL KILLCAM' at the end of the match.

He relaxed a little bit, until he noticed me standing and looking at the TV.

"Oh there you are! I didn't know that you were watching me the whole time!" He grinned.

"Come on, sit!" He gave me an open space on the couch to sit, then gave me a controller.

"You know how to play Call Of Duty, right?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I replied, giving him a thumbs up.

I pressed start, his username now on the screen.

Here are the players displayed:

(52) The Red Hothead  
(43) The Psycho Psychic  
(63) The Ultimate Life Form  
(34) Moneyismylife(1)  
(42) Moneyismylife(2)  
(60) TheWhiteMindreader(1) – That's Retsuz.  
(54) TheWhiteMindreader(2) – Me.

Retsuz setup a microphone so that they could hear us, and we can voice chat.

"Hey guys!" He spoke using the microphone.

After a couple of Hi's from them, the username Red Hothead spoke.

"Is that Tails?" He asked.

"No. We have a new roommate and he just transferred on our school, Sonic is playing with me right now." He replied.

"Hi, guys." I said.

"Oh, a new recruit." The username 'The Ultimate Life Form' said.

"Well then let's see if you're skilled on COD even though on a split screen with Retsuz." He continued.

Retsuz covered the microphone then lowered his voice to talk to me.

"Dude, Shadow always challenges when it comes to new friends, are you up for it?" He asked, a hint of worry on his face.

"Sure, I'll challenge him." I said.

He grinned then removed his hand from the microphone.

"Okay, Shadow! I accept your challenge!" I said.

I heard the smirks from everyone.

"Dude, you just accepted a challenge from the 'Infamous Ultimate Life Form', Shadow." Hothead smirked.

"Let's go shall we?" Psychic said.

After 2 minutes we joined a lobby, we then joined Shadow's private chatroom.

"I hope you're ready for this, dude." Retsuz said.

I smirked. "Here we go."

* * *

**Well here's it for chapter one! Let me know what you think!  
Next will be the Match and Sonic's FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! :D  
So yeah. See you on the next update!  
Rusty out.**


	2. COD, Sensitive Side, 1st day of School

**Hi guys! Rusty here. So yeah, another chapter. And umm… Yeah. Let's read! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, and all of the Sonic Characters. SEGA owns them, not me. But I own the plot and the character Retsuz. :D**

**PS: XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx** **- This means Change of POVs**

**Okay here we go!**

* * *

As soon as the match started, we spent countless of hours playing the game.

Hothead kept humiliating the others using the knife, Retsuz kept using the same tactic he used a while ago.

Psychic like knew what is going on since every enemy that attempts to humiliate him from behind fails.

As to me, well, I have no idea that I was number 1 on the scoreboard, I kept killing the others and using the knife, well not the grenades since I don't like to throw them.

The match ended after 4 hours. Showing the 'FINAL KILLCAM' of me shooting Shadow from behind.

'I gotta agree, Retsuz. This new kid is good.' Came Hothead's Voice.

"I told you, guys! This kid is good." Retsuz said, proudly then gave me thumbs up.

'Hmph, I had no Idea that this kid is cool.' Came Psychic's voice.

'Welcome to the team, Sonic.' Came Moneyismylife(1)'s voice.

"Thanks!" I said.

'I can never face the world again….' Came Shadow's voice.

"Shadow….." Retsuz said, bracing for impact.

"….Ever…."

"Shadow…."

"EVER!" Shadow screamed.

"TAKE COVER, GUYS! IT WILL BE THE END OF THE WORLD!" Hothead joked.

"Haha…. Thanks, I'm gonna go cry in the corner…" Shadow said.

*The Ultimate Life Form has left the lobby*

"We gotta go too, guys. Early tomorrow." Retsuz said.

He turned the console off and proceeded towards the kitchen to cook, still shocked from what happened.

"Dude I have no idea that you play better on COD, how did you do that?" He asked.

"Because of holidays and rainy days, that's where I take the time to play." I replied, grinning.

"Oh…" He proceeded to get the hotdogs from the refrigerator, and get the chilis and bread.

Chilidogs?

CHILIDOGS?

MUST…KNOW…

"Are you gonna make chilidogs?" I asked.

"Yeah, It's my favorite food afterall." He replied.

"How did you know to make chilidogs?"

"My family owns a business, which are chilidogs, Obviously, and I happen to help my mom onto making chilidogs, so she taught me on how to make these babies." He replied, now cooking the hotdogs.

"NICE! Did you know that I like chilidogs too? I said.

He chuckled.

"I have a feeling we will be great friends, Sonic." He grinned at me.

After a while he handed me a plate with two chilidogs and called Tails, who was still fixing his failed invention.

I took a bite on my chilidog, and to my surprise it's really delicious!

"What do you think?" Retsuz asked.

"DELICIOUS!" I said, savoring the flavor of the chilidog.

Then Tails came out, still has black spots on his fur. He noticed the chilidogs on the table and pointed to Retsuz accusingly.

"Don't tell me you made chilidogs for me too, Retsuz! You know I hate stuffs like that!" He said.

Retsuz smirked.

"Oh come on, Tails. I didn't made chilidogs for you, only a hotdog sandwich." He smirked, handing the plate to Tails, he looked at it for a while but then took it and sat on the chair, placing the plate on the table, smiling.

He was about to eat the hotdog sandwich when Retsuz spoke.

"But although, Tails…" Retsuz smirked.

"There is another chilidog lover in the house, so why not be a chilidog lover too?" He pointed at me then looked at him evilly.

"NO!" He screamed, Eyes wide.

"You'll never convert me!" He said.

He tried to run but was immediately caught by Retsuz and started tickling him on the sides.

"NO! STOP! I…." He kept laughing, tears coming out on his eyes.

"SONIC! HELP ME! HAHA!"

I looked at him

Poor little fox… But I guess this is for the best.

I stood up and tickled Tails, causing him to laugh harder.

"I SAID HELP ME, NOT MAKE IT WORSE! OH GOD!" He said, almost out of breath.

"Just say give up, Tails! And we will gladly stop and give you a chilidog." Retsuz said.

"HAHA! NOOOOO!"

**XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx**

I kept laughing and laughing, running out of breath.

Sonic and Retsuz kept tickling me to death so that they can convert me to a chilidog lover…

"NO! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" I said.

This is not good. If I give up, they'll surely give me a chilidog and let me savor… EWW!

I haven't eaten Retsuz's chilidogs, I have eaten those ones on the stands but… ARGH! DAMMIT! OKAY!

"OKAY, OKAY! I GIVE UP! JUST PLEASE STOP….. TICKLING…. ME!" I said, almost out of breath.

"You've did the right thing, my friend." Retsuz said.

They stopped tickling me, I panted and wiped the tears on my eyes, clutching my sides.

"Sonic, give me a chilidog." Retsuz ordered.

Sonic agreed and went towards the table, grabbing the chilidog from the plate and gave it to him.

"Now, Tails…" He grinned at me.

"Accept this, and savor the flavor." He continued, giving me the chilidog.

I took the chilidog and gulped… Oh no… NOT THE WEIRD STUFF!

I kept staring the chilidog. Imagining of what the taste will be.

"Are you gonna eat it? Or we're gonna tickle you again?" Retsuz asked.

Sonic chuckled.

"Just eat it, Tails. If you don't know, Retsuz here made chilidogs taste better than those on the stand!" He grinned at me.

I gulped. Okay, Tails, breathe, breathe…. Just go and take a bite, then lie to them that it tastes good…

"You do know that I can read your thoughts, right?" Retsuz said, smirking.

"Yeah…. Umm…" Dammit! I forgot about Retsuz! Stupid Tails!

"You can't lie to us, Tails." He chuckled.

"Come on, Tails! You won't regret it." Sonic said, giving me a thumbs up.

I stared at him for a minute, then to Retsuz, then the chilidog.

Okay…. Here we go…

I sighed, then took a bite, at first I thought the taste's weird, but to my surprise it is, I gotta admit, GOOD!

I smiled at them.

"Told ya." Sonic said. Grinning at me.

"Well then why don't we finish our food and sleep? Today's gonna be a big day." Retsuz said.

**XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx**

Retsuz proceeded towards the bathroom to get ready, leaving me and Tails in the living room.

"So…." I said, rubbing the back of my quills.

"I… I'll wash the plates." I continued.

Tails sighed.

"Sorry for earlier, it happens every time in the house," Tails said.

"It's alright, but it's a good thing that I get to know you people."I said, grabbing the plates and opened the faucet.

"I didn't know that you were sensitive on those sides of yours." I said, laughing.

"Yeah… I was surprised that Retsuz know my weak point." Tails said, touching his sides.

"Oh come on, Tails! The guy is a mind reader! Maybe you were thinking about your weak point, and that's why he tickled you." I said, washing the dishes.

"Can be…. The guy's real smart." Tails replied.

"Is he like, gifted or something?" I asked.

"Yep…" Tails replied.

"The guy has a tough life when he was young." Tails said, drinking his coffee.

"What about it?" I asked.

Tails sighed.

"At a young age, the kids made fun of him, calling him names and stuff."

"What about it?" I asked.

"He's gifted, alright. He can read minds and is agile." He replied.

I smirked.

"So we're the same too." I said.

"You mean you can read minds!?" He asked.

"NO! Not like Retsuz's" I said.

"I can run pretty fast." I continued.

He laughed.

"Really?" He asked.

We were interrupted by a somewhat familiar voice.

"I knew it…"

We looked back and saw Retsuz standing there on the living room, about to go to our bedroom.

"I knew something is with those legs of yours..." He smirked.

I chuckled.

"So you knew it too…" I said, finished washing the plates and closed the faucet.

"Enough chatting and get ready to sleep. We have school tomorrow." Retsuz said.

He entered the bedroom and went to bed.

"Let's go?" I asked Tails.

"Yeah." He replied, as he went towards the bathroom to get ready.

I sighed. Tomorrow's the day.

* * *

I suddenly woke up at the sound of the alarm.

I groaned and looked the others, still sleeping and groaning.

I sighed and reached for the alarm button pressing it.

"All hail Sonic, who saved us from the Alarm Monster!" Retsuz said, struggling to sit since he needs to cook for breakfast.

"Tails…" I attempted to wake Tails up but then…

"5 more minutes…" Tails groaned and changed position.

"TAILS!" I screamed, causing Tails to quickly sit up straight and looked around.

Then he looked at me, then glared when he saw me laughing.

"That's not funny, bro!" He said, still glaring at me.

"Oh come on, Tails. We need to get to school, since it's our first day." I said.

He thought for a while.

"Okay, fine. Just don't do that again!" He said, causing me to chuckle.

"Okay, okay, bro." I said.

"BREAKFAST'S REAAADYYYY!" Retsuz called.

We both stood up and went outside towards the living room.

"The breakfast for today are…" He pointed to the counter.

"Hotdogs with bacons!" He shouted, giving us a thumbs up.

"Yummy….." Tails said, his mouth watering.

"Go forth guys! I ate mine already." I grinned.

We both grabbed our seats and ate our breakfast.

THESE ARE DELICIOUS!

When we finished our food we got up and got ready, since it's my first day on school, I wore my shirt with the name SEGA printed, with baggy jeans, and my ole converse shoes.

I left the room, surprised that all of my roommates are there, waiting for me.

"Everybody ready?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Right. Let's go!" I said.

* * *

We were outside, walking towards school when Tails spoke.

"Can you show us your little gift, Sonic?" He said.

I smirked.

"Well if you want…"

**XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx**

Sonic ran, leaving a blue blur on the road.

We two were standing, shocked of what we saw.

"Holy…" Tails spoke, eyes still wide.

"Cow…" I finished.

There was silence, until I spoke.

"L-lets go. Sonic might be waiting for us at school" I said, making myself jump and fly to school, Tails joining me.

* * *

We arrived in school and saw Sonic, leaning against the tree.

He looked at us then waved.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Well… I gotta say you run fast." I said, chuckling.

He laughed.

"Yeah right. Let's go inside!" He said.

"Let's go." I said.

We all went inside, walking through the hallway towards the principal's office.

The Hallway was crowded so it's hard to get past, but we managed to cross.

We stopped by the Principal's office and knocked.

"Come in." Came the voice of the Principal.

We three entered, greeting the Principal, and requested for our schedule.

"I will assume that you, Sonic, will have fun in our school." She said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Ma'am." He said, smiling back.

We three left the office, going to our lockers and threw some books in.

**XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx**

"Well?" Retsuz asked.

I chuckled.

"Let's go." I said as the bell rang and went to our respective classes.

This is gonna be a long day.

**I have came. And of course a new chapter done in only one day! But I don't know if can keep this up. :D  
So yeah. **

**Classes, Sonic meeting Amy, Retsuz meeting another OC, and more!**

**See you on the next update, guys!  
Rusty out.**


	3. Amy The Nerd

**So another one, yeah! :D**

**So we go forth to the classes, love interests and stuff. :D  
So let us read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on this story except Retsuz, Topaz the Cat and the plot.**

* * *

So it's fun to have your friends in classes and and talking to them.

The three of us went towards our first period, History. **(A/N Forgive me because of the schedules.)**

So we went inside and sat in the center of the classroom, Retsuz in my left and Tails on my right.

"What your next period, guys?" Retsuz asked.

"Chemistry." I replied.

"Spanish…" Tails' replied, a small hint of sadness in his face.

"Great… Mine's Art." Retsuz said, annoyed.

We chatted for a while until the teacher came in, holding a cup of coffee in her left hand, and a book on her right.

"Good morning, class!" She greeted.

"Good morning, Ms.-"

"Topaz." She said.

"Topaz the Cat." She continued.

"Good Morning, Ms. Topaz." We repeated.

Classes started, having us introduce ourselves and giving lessons.

"Luo Guanzhong entitled his 14th century historical about China: Romance Of The Three Kingdoms. That is why bla bla bla bla…..

All of the words the teacher said during the lesson seemed to form into one word so I took this time to daydream or look at some interesting girls in class.

So I looked, and what seemed to catch my attention is the girl from the front row on the right side.

She has pink quills, jade eyes, wearing round glasses, and wearing a green striped shirt, with a vest outside. She's wearing baggy pants, like mine, and red converse shoes.

I looked at her for a while then turned to the teacher, still explaining.

So I took this situation to daydream.

Me running, eating chilidogs, kissing the pink hedgehog… Wait, what!? That Pink hedgehog!? Where did that come from!?

"Sonic?" I snapped back to reality to realize that everyone was looking at me.

"Are you listening?" Ms. Topaz asked.

Oh no…. Busted.

"Y-yes, Ma'am" I replied.

"If so then who led the Greek city-states in the Battle of Thermopylae?" She asked. I could've sworn I saw an evil smile forming on her lips.

"Umm…" I looked at my classmates, who were all staring at me.

Okay… I think I know it, the names…Hmm… How about Sparta? Oh right, Sparta. But will it be? Ah dammit, FINE!

"S-Sparta…" I answered, causing the teacher to glare at me.

"That is…. Correct." She said, still glaring.

"Y-yeah of course, Ma'am! I told you I'm listening." I rubbed the back of my quills, causing the others to laugh, while the others are impressed.

"I'll let you off… THIS TIME." She said.

I grinned sheepishly.

"Moving on." She said, continuing the lesson.

As soon as the Teacher continued her boring lesson I noticed the pink hedgehog looking at me, but then she noticed me and gave me a smile, I smiled back, then paid attention in class.

* * *

As the bell rang we all left the room to get to our next class.

"Nice!" Retsuz said, giving me a thumbs up.

"I thought that you're a total goner there!" Tails said, impressed.

I laughed.

"Enough the chat, guys, we'll be late on our next class." I said and ran, but not that fast.

* * *

Finally, LUNCH! I'm getting bored on our Science class; Dr. Eggman kept making us mix fluid stuff.

I went towards the cafeteria to get some food (Oh yeah! They have chilidogs in the cafeteria!), then noticed that Retsuz with a bunch of friends were waiting for me in their table, so I went there to sit.

"Hi guys!" I greeted, putting my tray on the table.

"Chilidogs as always, Sonic. As you can see here…" He pointed to the yellow fox that was eating a chilidog.

"Oh! I didn't shee you there, Shonic." Tails said, his mouth full of chilidogs.

"Glad the tickling worked." I said, causing Retsuz to chuckle.

"Yeah! You're right." He replied.

"Anyway, Sonic, these are the guys on the lobby yesterday." He pointed to the red echidna.

"This is Knuckles." He said, then pointed to the black hedgehog, drawing something on the notebook.

"This is Shadow, the guy that challenged you on COD." He said, then pointed at the crocodile and…. Espio?

"Those are Vector the croc and-"

"Espio! Sup?" I said, causing Retsuz to look at me in confusion.

"Yo, Sonic!" Espio said, then we made a brofist to each other.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You know each other?" Retsuz asked.

"Yeah, he's my childhood friend." I replied, grinning.

"Well then…" He grinned, and then pointed at the white hedgehog.

"That's Silver." He said.

"Well Hi, guys!" I grinned.

"I still can't believe that you showed Shadow who's boss in COD, he's an asshole when it comes to that game." Knuckles said, earning him a slap from the bat who was sitting next to her.

"OW! Rouge!? Why did you do that?" The echidna asked, rubbing his left cheek.

"Honey, watch your language." She said, winking at him.

We all laughed at the blushing echidna, who is still rubbing his left cheek.

* * *

We were eating when we heard a ball being thrown, landing towards the pink hedgehog I saw earlier, leaving her food-ized.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, NERD!" One of the jocks said.

While the others in the room were laughing, our group remained silent and stared at her.

It turns out that no one wants to help so I stood up and went towards her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, crouching so we are at eye level.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine, I just-"

"No. You're not fine. Come on, sit on our table." I cut her off.

"N-no, it's ok-"

"No."

She looked at me for a while then smiled.

"Ok."

I smiled and carried her tray towards our table.

**XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx**

"This is the first time that we saw a new student helping a nerd on this school." I said.

"Can be. But I think we should let her in our group too, since the jocks here are really gonna make your life a living hell." Rouge said.

We all agreed and noticed that the two were at the table.

"So who are you?" I asked, looking at the pink hedgehog.

"Amy… Amy Rose." She replied.

Sonic sighed.

"It's ok, Amy." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but of course were gonna be here for you." I grinned.

**XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx**

She smiled.

Oh my god she looks cute when she smiles… NO SONIC! NO!

_Oh come on, Sonic! You know you like her! Even though she's a nerd._

Shut up! Shut up!

_Dude! I have no idea that you can actually hear me._

Retsuz!?

I looked at Retsuz, who chuckled.

_Haha! You know it, bro! Did you just say that Amy's cute when she smiles?_

No! I didn't say anything!

Retsuz chuckled, causing our group to look at the two of us.

"What are you guys doing?" Rouge asked.

"Oh… We were just having a conversation. I didn't know that Sonic here can hear me." Retsuz said.

"Oh come on! But I didn't say that Amy's-" I cut off, causing the group to look at me in confusion.

"Say it, Sonic! I read your thoughts…" Retsuz chuckled.

"Umm…" I looked at Amy, who was still looking at me.

Those eyes… They're… Beautiful.

"Amy's uhh… a nice person! THAT'S IT! A nice person!" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my quills.

Rouge raised a brow while Retsuz sighed, a sign of defeat.

"Okay…" Rouge said.

I looked at Amy, who was blushing

Blushing?

BLUSHING!?

_Of course she blushed, dude. She appreciates your compliment._

Yeah… Wait no! No Retsuz! Idiot!

_Say what you want to say to me. But you'll eventually tell her._

Yeah, right! Fine!

We continued eating. Talking about classes, how boring teachers are until the bell rang.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 3! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews. And I'm working on the next chapter! YAY!  
Oh and I might post a new story too. So that means I'll be working on two, obviously. :D**

**Next chapter will be stuff like Retsuz with an OC, Sonic visiting Amy's house aaaaaannnndddd more!**

**See you on the next chapter, guys!  
Rusty out.**


	4. Amy's house

**Another chapter! :D**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I kinda stopped. But anyway I'M BACK!**

**XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx ß This means change of POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, and all of the characters except Retsuz, Trek, Pola and the plot.**

* * *

I head out; it's time to go home… FINALLY!

I went to my locker to retrieve some stuff, and then walked towards the main gate when I saw Amy, who was waiting for someone.  
I went near her.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi Sonic." She smiled. No, no, no! Not that smile again!

"Umm… Are you waiting for someone?"

"No. I'm waiting for a taxi." She replied.

Oh… Perfect. Wait… NO! Stop it!

"Y-you want me to escort you home?" I asked, nervous.

She stared at me, and then laughed nervously.

"S-sure…"

YES! I mean no! Why am I so happy?

"Ok." I smiled.

* * *

We walked, taking the route which was leading to her house.

"I want to know…" I started, causing her to look at me.

"Why did those jocks hate you anyway?" I finished.

She giggled, Cutely. NO!

"It's because they hate us nerds. And if you refuse their request on finishing their homework and such they will have you food-ized." She replied.

"That's nasty." I said, Imagining what will happen if I was on her situation.

"But you're a girl!"

"They don't care about gender if you're a nerd. That's the STUDENTS Rule on school." She replied.

"Damn."

Silence.

"But Sonic…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For helping me, and It's awesome to be a part in your group." She replied.

I chuckled.

"Don't mention it." I said.

Another Silence.

We finally arrived on Amy's house

"Thank you, Sonic." She said.

"You're welcome." I grinned.

"Dear?" It's probably her mother.

"Mom!" Amy said, hugging her.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked.

Me and Amy blushed.

"N-no, Mom! Geez."

"Yet." She said.

Damn! What's wrong with her?

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, mom, this is Sonic, my friend." She introduced.

"Oh! Well why don't you come inside, Sonic. I want to know you more." Her mom said, inviting me to go inside.

"Mom!"

"Ok."

Amy looked at me.

"Really?"

"Yes." I replied.

* * *

"GOT YOU!" I screamed, catching the small baby blue hedgehog, who was laughing.

"Not fair, Sonic!" He said, still laughing.

"Sonic, Trek! Dinner's ready!" I heard his mom called.

"Come on you little hedgehog!" I said, grabbing him.

I head towards the dining room, where Pola, Amy's mother, was waiting patiently for us.

"Sit now, honey." She ordered.

"Amy! Dinner's ready!"

"I'm coming, mom!"

I made Trek sit on the chair, then looked at the pink hedgehog, standing in the doorway.

I dropped my jaw when I saw her, she's very beautiful if she has no glasses.

"Sonic?"

I snapped back to reality.

"S-sorry, you're just… WOW!" I said, still looking at her.

"Is she cute, Sonic?" Trek asked.

"Yes." I said, causing her to blush.

"Well, let's eat. You don't want to make the food cold?"

We all sat and ate our food.

* * *

"So, Sonic… How did you meet my Dear?" Pola asked.

"Yeah!" Trek said.

"Well… Because of-"

"We met on the cafeteria!" Amy suddenly said.

"H-he said that he was new so he asked me to take a seat on my table." She finished, still nervous.

I quickly understood why she said that, probably because she doesn't want her mom to worry about her.

"Right, Sonic?" She looked at me, mouthing the word 'Yes'.

"Y-yeah!" I said.

Pola raised a brow, and then continued eating.

* * *

"Thank you for the food, Pola." I said, grinning.

"Don't mention it, hun. You can visit us anytime." Pola said.

"Thanks! See ya, Ames!" I said, and then realized that I just gave her a nickname.

"Umm… Amy-"

"No, no! It's cool. You can call me Ames." She grinned.

"Ok! See you tomorrow!" I said waving her goodbye.

"Play with me again, Sonic!" Came the voice of Trek.

"Sure!"

"Bye!"

I entered the apartment, finding Retsuz playing Minecraft on his laptop, while Tails was continuing his invention.

"ARGH!" Retsuz screamed, and 'deskpalmed'

"I tried so haaardd~" He sang but has been cut by Tails.

"Don't start, Retsuz. I don't want to be deaf." Tails said.

"Hey! My voice is awesome." Retsuz grinned.

"Shut up."

"Hi guys!" I said, joining their conversation.

"Ah Sonic, how's your date with Amy?" Retsuz asked, flashing an evil smile.

"No date."

"But her family likes you."

"It's because I'm her friend?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't wanna talk about this, Retsuz."

"Guys, shut up!" Came Tails' voice.

"Fine." He said, continuing the game.

"I heard that Tails here has been dating someone…" Retsuz said.

I turned to Tails who was blushing…

"So how come I'm the last one to hear the news?" I said, grinning.

"Cause you are busy with Amy." Retsuz teased.

"Shut up dude!"

I turned to Tails again.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked, grinning at the blushing fox.

"C-Cosmo…" He answered.

"THE SCHOOL'S MOST POPULAR GIRL!?" Retsuz screamed.

"Y-yeah"

"You're lucky dude!" I said, shaking Tails.

"S-stop it, Sonic!"

Suddenly Retsuz lounged in on us and tickled Tails.

**XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx**

"NO! NOT AGAIN! HAHA!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Retsuz asked.

"It's because…. I ….. want to… NO!... be….. a secret! HAHA!" I laughed, almost out of breath.

"This is your punishment for not telling us!" Sonic grinned, joining too.

"NO PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING I SWEAR! JUST…. DON'T DO THIS! HAHAHAHA!" I screamed.

"Hmm… Alright! Then you're going to cook breakfast for us in two weeks!" Retsuz said.

"And eat chilidogs for two weeks!" Sonic continued.

"Ok! Ok! Just…. STAHP!"

Dammit! I'm almost out of breath! NO! Goodbye cruel world!

"Alright, Sonic! Let's stop tickling him. This little fox seems to need oxygen." He grinned.

"Come on little buddy, let's get you on your feet." Sonic said, pulling me towards my feet.

**XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx**

"I had no idea that you like Cosmo!" I said, laughing at the blushing fox.

"Yeah yeah Sonic! How about you? Dating Amy?" He asked, causing me to glare at him.

"I told you Amy and I are not dating!" I said, feeling the heat rushing on my cheeks.

"Okay. Then I'll just ask you what happened when you're on her house." He suggested.

I nodded.

"Okay! So…" He began.

"Parents?"

"Cool." I answered.

"Her brother?"

"Adorable."

"Food?"

"Delicious."

"House?"

"Big."

"Amy?"

"I like her."

I replayed what happened on my head for a while…

Amy?

He ASKED about Amy!?

"Hey! Cheater!" I said accusingly to the laughing fox.

"I KNEW IT!" He said, taking a step backwards so that he can't be hurt.

"You l-ike Amy! You l-ike Amy!" He sang.

"So what!?" I screamed.

"When will you ask her on a date, Sonic?" Retsuz asked, interested in my 'Lovelife'.

"Umm…"

"It's cool, dude. Take your time." Retsuz said.

I stared at him.

"Okay then."

"Now let's sleep! We need to be early tomorrow."

* * *

**Alright! As always thank you for the reviews.**

**Next chapter will likely be Amy being the tutor of Sonic, and maybe sparks will fly. :D**

**See you on the next update guys!  
Rusty out.**


	5. The Tutor and the Plan

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been busy for a while due to school. But then here it is! Chapter 5 is now finished. Anyway, thank you for the reviews; even though some are bad reviews but it's okay, you just gave your opinion. And again everyone, I apologize for my disappearance. Read Chapter 5 and enjoy! :D**

**And Also, I accept OCs. If you want your OC to be in this story then just pm me with the info about your OC (Ex. Abilities, Color, etc.) and I'm going to put them here. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, and all of the characters except Retsuz and the plot.**

* * *

Sonic received his test paper, and found that he got a D.

"…"

Okay, that was not what Sonic is expecting, he reviewed for weeks, but then he failed.

"Sonic." His homeroom teacher called.

"It seems that you were not acing at the tests. So I've decided that you needed a tutor." The Teacher said.

"Would you like to have a tutor?" She asked.

Retsuz and Tails looked at each other, almost as if they're going to plot something.

It happened.

"Ma'am!" Retsuz called.

"Sonic here would like a tutor! And I believe it should be Amy." He reasoned.

Sonic blushed, thinking about him and Amy, on the same room, while Retsuz and Tails are out…

"…"

He blushed deeply but then shook his head.

"Wait! I did no-"

"I agree!" Tails cut him off.

The teacher thought about it for a moment. Well he had a point, Amy always ace on tests, having perfect grades; she always refuses the recommendations from the other schools.

The teacher agreed, leaving Sonic to glare at his two 'best friends'.

"Eh?"

There's our heroine, Amy, who was getting all worried and excited when she heard that she will be the one to tutor her 'love', Sonic.

It was lunch time and the gang was all in the cafeteria, except for Sonic, who has to stay in the classroom for various reasons.

Rouge and Retsuz plotted a plan for the two, and the first one was to convince Amy to go and tutor Sonic.

"Oh come on, Amy! It's only a tutor thing, right?" Rouge said, convincing Amy to go.

"No, Rouge! I don't want to go… I might pass out!" Amy reasoned.

"But you owe Sonic." Retsuz said.

"Owe?"

"For saving you." Retsuz continued.

Retsuz had a point, Sonic saved her from the jocks that threw their food to her last month, and she had made a lot of friends and joined the gang, so she just needs to repay him.

Amy smiled.

"Ok then. I'll help him!" Amy said with a determined look.

Retsuz and Rouge both smiled evilly and high fived.

"Jackpot." Rouge mumbled while Retsuz giggled.

The boys noticed this and chuckled lightly.

"This is going to be interesting." Shadow commented.

Amy didn't know why they were giggling but she needs to be ready for Sunday.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, the day where Sonic's tutor, Amy, will go to his house, for their first day of teaching.

And then there's Sonic, just sitting there, checking his facebook, and looking nervous. Well having a girl tutor you to help you ace for the tests, why not? Especially if you like her? Yes. And that leaves Sonic to just sit there in front of his computer.

"Oh my god, she's gonna be here any minute." He nervously said to himself. Little did he knew that Amy was outside, thinking if she should knock the door or leave before she passes out. And due to that she wants to leave. She was about to leave when Retsuz opened the door. "Oh Amy I didn't see you there." Retsuz was lying of course, he sensed that Amy was at the door so he went out, and of course he was happy, for his plan was successful, and what he should do is just to let her enter the boys' room and make his next move.

"Come in, Sonic's inside our room." He said, letting her inside and closed the door. "Do you want some juice, coffee, or tea?" He asked.

"Tea please." She replied, letting Retsuz go towards the kitchen to make tea. Sonic still doesn't know that Amy was now in the house, and to remove the nervous feeling he picked up the bottle of water and drank. Well that is until Tails went in.

"Hey Sonic, Amy's at the living room." He said, causing Sonic to shiver all over, making him splash all the water he drank in. "Why did you not tell me!?" He asked, wiping his mouth, his face full of worry.

"You didn't hear the door?" Tails asked, making Sonic "deskpalm".

"My life is over… He said hopelessly, crying like a kid.

Sonic was all there, nervous, and of course, Amy was at the boys' bedroom, right where Sonic is. 'If this is an anime, I would have been sweating like a boss.' He thought. He can't concentrate on studying with Amy around. He looked back, Amy was looking around the bedroom, and she admired the bedroom, the flooring, the wallpaper, and of course, their well-arranged room. Not to mention the violin. 'So someone also likes playing instruments.' She thought.

And then she looked at Sonic, and he was like nervous. And of course, the situation is actually getting more and more awkward, letting Amy also feel uneasy.

She then stood up and proceeded to open the door towards the kitchen but then the lights went off. She got scared and ran towards Sonic, who was distracted because of the brownout.

"Sonic!" She cried, hugging Sonic as if she does not want him to let go. "It's okay, Amy. Something might have caused this." Sonic explained but Amy tightened her hug, letting Sonic understand that she might have trauma. He instead hugged her back, and she felt safe in his arms, helping her calm down. They stayed like that for minutes, feeling each other's warmth, and Sonic comforting her. While they were like that, Retsuz, Rouge, and Tails we're at the control room, screwing around the fuse box. And of course, this was part of the plan, and thanks to Tails, he setup cameras in the bedroom to keep track of them, and they were really happy that their plan was yet again successful. "Now that that is done…" Rouge looked at Retsuz, and he knew what to do. "Execute the next plan!" Rouge ordered, causing Retsuz and Tails to turn the lights on at the apartment.

"Lights!" Amy and Sonic said, and then they looked at each other, and realized that they were still attached. They both blushed and went back to whatever they're doing. "S-sorry!" They both said, hiding their blushing faces, embarrassed to look at each other. And then there was silence. 'Oh god… I can't believe that I hugged her…' He thought, while Amy, still speechless. She was happy that Sonic hugged her but at the same time embarrassed, she didn't think before hugging him. This silence caused the situation more awkward. And that caused Amy to go towards the kitchen to make Sonic a chilidog to make him more confident and inspired to study. She learned this from Retsuz the day before Amy's tutoring. While Amy's at the kitchen making a chilidog, let's go to Sonic, who can't really concentrate at studying due to what happened earlier. 'Hey Sonic.' Retsuz called. 'Hey Retsuz. Where are you? I've been just sitting here, I can't concentrate on studying because Amy's around, and then the lights went out a while y-' He stopped, and therefore he learned that this "might be" Retsuz's doing. 'Where are you?' Sonic asked, he needs to verify this. 'I'm here at Rouge's house with Tails.' He replied.

'Then how can you talk to me mentally through this "Mind Communication 101"!?' He asked, causing Retsuz to chuckle. Well Retsuz is still at the control room, and obviously, he was actually lying that him and Tails were at Rouge's house. And it's all according to the plan. While Sonic and he were arguing through the "Mind Communication 101" as Sonic called, Sonic smelled… hotdog. And because of that, he became hungry, and caused him to leave the bedroom, and there he found Amy, who was making chilidogs. Amy was humming while cooking another hotdog, and of course, she noticed Sonic, who was looking at the pan, his mouth was watering. She giggled and put the hotdog in bread, finishing it with spices. And because of that, Sonic noticed her. "Oh! Sonic." She called. "I didn't see you there." She said, she took one chilidog from the plate and gave it to Sonic. "Here" She said, handing him the Chilidog. "Can you just give me the plate?" He asked, pointing the plate that was at the table, it has five chilidogs. Amy shook her head. "No." She said, causing Sonic to make a face. "Be thankful that I'm giving you a chilidog!" She said, hiding her blushing face from him. But Sonic still noticed her blushing and smiled, taking the chilidog from her and took a bite. He savored the flavor from Amy's chilidog, every bite of it he found it really delicious. "DELICIOUS!" He cried. His face was full of tears, which caused Amy to giggle again. "Now that you've eaten it…" She pointed at the plate full of chilidogs. "If you aced up at the tests, I'm going to give you lots of chilidogs until your belly's full!" She said, causing Sonic to be shocked but then he smiled. "I accept!" He said, determined to study hard for the chilidogs. "Well then, let's go and study, if you answered a question correctly, that is equals to one chilidog." She said and turned the stove off and went towards the bedroom. "Now sit!" She ordered, having Sonic to make a determined face. "Let's go!" He said and went inside the bedroom. "Go!" Rouge ordered, Tails pressed a button, which deployed a trip wire, which caused Sonic to trip.

"Ouch." Sonic said, and then he noticed that Amy was on the bed, with Sonic above her. Amy opened her eyes and noticed the position they were in. They gazed into other's eyes, and of course, Sonic blushed, while Amy's face was red as a tomato. "My bad." That's what Sonic all said. "G-get off me please…" Amy said, making Sonic realize the position they were in, he stood up and helped Amy. He then proceeded towards the study table and sat, resuming his studies like nothing happened. Sonic's face still has a hint of red, and Amy's face was still red as a tomato. "S-sorry." Sonic apologized. Silence… There again was silence welling on them, and that made the situation more awkward. "Just tell me if you're ready to answer my questions, I'll just be reading here, okay?" Amy said, taking a magazine and read it. Sonic agreed, making him continue his studies.

* * *

"You've answered six of my questions, so six chilidogs for you!" She said and went towards the kitchen; she came back, holding a plate that has six chilidogs on it. Sonic was happy that he gets chilidogs as a reward at the same time motivated to ace up the tests. He took the plate and ate the chilidogs while Amy was looking at him. "And now that you've had your fill. I'll be leaving." She said and took her bag. She was now at the door when Sonic called her.

"Amy."

She looked at him.

"Hm?"

Sonic smiled and looked at her.

"Thank you."

Amy smiled, knowing that she can help him.

"Well then, I'll be leaving." She said and opened the door. "And Sonic…" She called, causing Sonic to look at her. "Please visit our house tomorrow." She said and closed the door, letting Sonic to be more determined and motivated and as well happy.

* * *

"So what happened yesterday?" Rouge asked, though it was a lie, she knew what happened yesterday.

Sonic and Amy were blushing ever since they got their food at the cafeteria. The gang was asking about what happened yesterday, and of course, the two just replied with a "Nothing usual". It works every time. But this time, no. The gang didn't give up, and it made the situation more awkward. "I told you guys! It's just like a teacher and student type of tutoring!" Sonic reasoned, which shut them up. They literally gave up on asking, as if they saw that Sonic's getting more and more annoyed. "A-anyway…" Amy started, which caused the gang to look at her. "M-my brother's birthday is at Saturday and… well, me and my mother are going to have a surprise party for him so… can you guys help us?" Amy asked shyly. Well the gang didn't hesitate, nor say "no". Because they always help each other, and they always be. "Count us in." Shadow said. And that made Amy glad. "Th-thank you!" She said happily. They all smiled, glad to see Amy happy. "We'll gladly help you. ESPECIALLY Sonic, right?" Rouge said, causing Sonic to blush. "Sh-shut up!" Sonic replied. 'It's your chance to shine, Sonic.' Retsuz again used the "Mind Communication 101" COPYRIGHTED by Sonic. 'Yeah yeah I know. And stop communicating through that!' Sonic replied.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 5. Next will be Trek's birthday. Yeah that's Amy's brother in THIS story. And again, I'M ACCEPTING OCs FROM YOU GUYS. SO JUST PM ME IF YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE IN THIS STORY. And that's all for today, guys. Thanks and good night, or good morning, or good afternoon, or good evening. OR WHATEVA! :D**

**See ya!**


End file.
